Problème Problème II
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Eh! Non, ce n'est pas la suite de Roy et Riza bébés. Cette fiction est totalement différente. Roy va se faire transformer en secret et Edward doit l'aider. Dommage pour lui, Hawkeye est en congé et personne ne peut la conctater !
1. Chapitre 1: Un départ et une arriver!

Mes très chers lecteurs

Mes très chers lecteurs. Je dois vous avouez plusieurs choses. La première est que je suis RhéaXanatha. La deuxième est que j'adore Digimon ! C'est d'ailleurs en regardant un épisode de 1998 (saison 1) et en recevant un cadeau d'anniversaire d'une amie sincère que m'es venue cette idée. Et puis s'est surtout pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de (entre cauchemar et fantasme 2).

Bon, maintenant le train train habituel :

« FMA ne m'appartiennent pas. Au temps que son histoire que ses personnages. Ils appartiennent tous à leur auteur que j'admire énormément ! »

Maintenant l'histoire !! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 1**

Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer dans la belle ville de Central City. Les enfants se hâtaient de faire leurs valises pour partir loin très loin de cette ville de me et un homme d'une trentaine d'années entra dans le bureau de son supérieur :

- Vous m'avez demandé Général ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix somnolente

- Repos et prenez place.

- Merci monsieur.

- Je suis pose que vous vous demandez la raison de cette convocation.

- J'en ai une petite idée. Mais je vous promets pour ma défense que je ne savais pas qu'elle avait dix-sept ans !

- De quoi parlez-vous Mustang ?

- Et vous général ?

- Je parlais de votre équipe et vous ?

- De personne en particulier !

- Passons. Dans votre équipe, vous avez tous posé vos vacances pour ses deux mois !

- Oui

- Eh bien en regardant le planning, je me suis rendu compte que le lieutenant Hawkeye n'avait pas pris ses jours de congé.

- Oui, elle souhaite travailler les deux mois.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le problème le voici : Le lieutenant Hawkeye n'a pas pris de congé depuis quatre années successive.

- Si vous le dite mais elle a pris des jours de repos.

- Non, elle était en accident de travail ! D'ailleurs au lieu de rester une semaine chez elle, elle est revenue travaillez au bout de trois jours.

- Oui c'est une folle du travail mais je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

- Elle a plus de deux ans de vacances à liquider avant de passer majors.

- Pardon. J'ai du mal comprendre car j'ai cru entendre qu'elle avait deux ans de congé à liquider ! S'exclama Roy avec un sourire moqueur

- Vous avez une ouïe parfaite colonel !

- Vous avez dit qu'elle devait les liquider avant de passer Major ? Demanda Roy sérieusement

- Oui.

- Elle va être promu major ?

- Effectivement et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est en vacance jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Pitié, général ne me retirez pas ma merveilleuse subalterne aussi longtemps ! Sans elle, mon service ne fonctionnera pas !

- Vous la valorisez un peu trop !

- Je suis sérieux !

- Moi aussi. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien, général

Au moment de sortir de la salle, Roy se retourna et demanda :

- Qui va lui annoncer ?

- Vous !

- Quand ? Demanda Roy un peu soucieux.

- Aujourd'hui. Son congé commence aujourd'hui à huit heures trente !

- Mais il est neuf heures !

- Oui. Vous avez intérêt à vous pressez ou on lui devra trois ans de vacances !!

Roy Mustang traversa le QG en courant avec une seule question en tête : Comment le lieutenant avait-elle put avoir deux ans de congés payés ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roy entra dans son bureau et vit le lieutenant Hawkeye entrain de travailler. Cette dernière releva la tête de ses dossiers pour regarder Roy :

- Vous être à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre avec une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.

- Et vous en congé !! Répondit joyeusement Roy

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui

- Vous être sur ?

- Oui

- Alors pourquoi être ici et à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi vous me posez des questions alors que vous pouvez retourner dormir !

- Vous voulez dire travailler ?

- Non, lieutenant Hawkeye, vous être en congé payer jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Rigola Riza. Ce n'est pas une blague ?

- Non

- Mais qui va vous surveillez ?

- Havoc

- Mais qui va surveillez Havoc ?

- Breda

- Mais qui va surveillez Breda ?

- Falman

- Mais qui va surveillez Falman ?

- Fuery

- Mais qui va surveillez Fue…

- Personne !!

- Mais qui va vous faire travailler ?

- Havoc

- Mais qui va faire travailler Havoc ?

- Oh ! Lieutenant par pitié ne recommencer pas.

- Mais qui va vous tirez une balle dans le dos à votre moindre faux pas ?

- Edward !

- Mais…

- Dehors ! Ordonna Roy sévèrement

- A vos ordres !

- C'était plutôt facile !! Déclara Roy avec un sourire victorieux.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riza entra dans le bureau d'un certain général très en colère :

- C'est une blague !

- Non.

- Mais je vais faire quoi pendant cinq mois moi !!

- Tenez, votre grand-père ma envoyer sa en apprenant que vous étiez en congé !

Riza ouvrit l'enveloppe marron que lui tendait le général, elle la parcoura des yeux et partit en courant chez elle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Midi gare de Central, les quais étaient impraticables. En ce jour de grand départ, alors qu'un train en provenance de Rizembul entra en gare, un autre train partit pour Weast City. A son bord, ce trouvait le lieutenant Hawkeye.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Treize heures trente, Edward et Alphonse entrèrent dans le bureau du colonel Mustang et le virent entrain de dormir paisiblement sur un dossier de couleur rouge. Ils firent le tour de la pièce et vit Havoc entrain de fumer et de papoter avec Breda, Falman entrain de lire un livre et Fuery jouait tranquillement avec…

- Oh ! Qu'il est beau se chat ! S'exclama Alphonse avec des étoiles à la place des yeux

- Où est le lieutenant Hawkeye ? Demanda Edward

- EN CONGE !!

- C'est une blague ?

- Non.

Edward allait dire un dernier mot quand un téléphone sonna. Roy émergea de son sommeil. Il avait sur la joue gauche marquer en encre rouge « Urgent » :

- Alo !

- …

- Ok, on arrive toute suite ! En piste les amis, nous avons un alchimiste dangereux en liberté !!

- Oh ! Non ! S'exclama Havoc

- Edward vient avec nous, et j'attends tout rapport après !!

- Si seulement il pouvait ne pas lire mon sedo rapport.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Plus équipe de Roy Mustang roulait vers les lieux du crime, plus le ciel tournait à l'orage. C'est alors que la voiture de Roy Mustang dérapa et termina sa route dans le faussés. Des deux autre voitures, Les hommes de Roy, Edward et Alphonse virent l'accident mais ne purent rien faire. Au moment où leurs voitures s'arrêtèrent, un homme s'approcha du véhicule de Roy, posa ses mains sur le capo. Un cercle de transmutation s'activa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du premier Chapitre Dédicace à Yuki qui sera se reconnaître !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En quoi Roy va être transformé cette fois ? Je vous laisse trouvez ! Le gagnant aura le droit à une fiction faite spécialement pour lui !! Mais comme vous ne trouverez jamais, j'ai rien à craindre !! Bon je mettrais la suite dans une semaine en attendant vos réponses !!


	2. Chapter 2: Elycia la magnifique !

Chapitre 2

Dans les couloirs d'un hôpital militaire, un groupe de cinq militaires et civile attendaient devant la porte des soins urgents. Ce fut au bout d'une heure, que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit enfin, pour laisser sortir un homme en blouse blanche couverte de sang :

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncez qu'il est mort. Fit le docteur calmement

- Putain !!! Hurla Edward de rage en tapant dans le mur de son auto-mail.

IIIIIIII

Au même instant, un train venait de s'arrêté à la gare d'Imiyate. Imiyate était une petite ville, qui ce trouve juste avant la frontière de. Une femme blonde aux yeux ambre en descendit. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la gare, elle sentit un petit picotement dans la nuque puis, elle perdit connaissance.

IIIIIIII

Dix-huit heures trente, à Central City, une petite fille répondant au nom merveilleux d'Elysia Hugues, rentrait de l'école avec sa joie maman quand, elle vit une petite chose sur le trottoir. Elle le ramassa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit porte-clés, qui montrait petit bonhomme en uniforme militaire. Elle fut d'au temps plus amusés en voyant que ce petit personnage avait la position de drague favorite de son oncle Roy :

- Elycia que fais-tu ?

- Maman, je viens de trouvé un cadeau magnifique pour l'anniversaire de oncle Roy.

- Ah ! Oui et c'est quoi ?

- Lui en porte-clés !

- Tu as bien raison, il ressemble beaucoup à ton oncle.

- Tu crois que demain, je pourrais le lui apporté ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et si tu veux, on pourra même lui faire une bonne tarte aux pommes !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- Super !

IIIIIIII

La nuit était belle est bien tombé sur la magnifique ville de Central. Pourtant, dans une chambre d'hôtel, un jeune alchimiste refusait de dormir :

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit mort !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te torturé grand frère !

- Je sais, mais je le tenais dans mes bras ! J'ai tué un homme !

- Ca ne sera pas la première fois !

- Oui, tu as raison et puis crétain le méritait !

- Ed, personne ne mérite de mourir ! Répondit Alphonse outré.

- Oui, tu as raison. Eh ! Je viens penser à une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Puisque le colonel a disparut, je n'ai pas besoin de faire mes rapports pour demain !

- Tu es désespérant, grand-frère !

IIIIIII

A l'intérieur d'une maison, dans une chambre d'enfant, une certaine Elycia Hugues fut réveillé par une voix :

- Oncle Roy ? Demanda Elycia à moitié rêvé

- _Oui ! Elycia_

- MAMAN ! IL Y A UN HOMME ETRANGE DANS MA CHAMBRE QUI CE FAIT PASSE POUR ONCLE ROY !!!!!

- _Putain ! Elycia, tu viens de me tuer les tippons. _

- ET IL VIENT DE DIRE UN MOT INTERDIT !

- Elycia, mon ange, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui a la même voix qu'oncle Roy dans ma chambre !

- Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve mon ange, il y a personne ici.

- S'il te plait, maman, je peux aller dormir avec toi ? J'ai très peur

- D'accord.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 2 ! Mille excuses pour l'attente, mais j'étais en mal d'écriture !


	3. Chapter 3: galère galère

**Chapitre 3**

Dix heures, dans une coure de récréation, Elycia était entrain de montré son cadeau pour son oncle à ses amies, quand :

- _Maman ! Laisse-moi dormir encore cinq petites minutes !_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Ce mirent à hurlé Elycia et ses amis.

Dans ce moment de frayeur, Elycia laissa tomber le cadeau pour son oncle parterre. Le porte-clés toucha le sol la tête la première :

- _Aie ! Ma tête !_

- C'est toi, oncle Roy ? Demanda Elycia toute surprise.

-_ Oui, ma petite puce !_

- Mais pourquoi tu es un porte-clés ?

- _Je ne suis pas un porte-clés_

Elycia ramassa l'objet et l'emmena dans les toilettes des filles. Elle posa le porte-clefs sur un évier juste en face d'une glace :

_- OH ! MON DIEU ! JE SUIS UN…_

- Porte-clefs ? Déclara Elycia en terminant la phrase de son oncle.

IIIIIIIIII

Au Quartier Général de Central City, dans la salle de réunion du quatrième étage, un certain général Haruko était entrain d'égueuler cinq militaires :

- JE VEUX LE NOM DE CELUI QUI A BALANCER A LA PRESSE, QUE LE COLONEL MUSTANG AVAIT DISPARUT !

Devant l'absence de réponses, Haruko frappant du point sur la table, se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce en rogne. En marchant dans les couloirs, il manqua de percuter une petite fille.

IIIIIIIII

Havoc et Breda étaient entrain de parlé sur le général Hakuro quand trois coup furent porté à la porte de la salle de réunion :

- Entrez ! Cria Havoc

- Petit-frère Edward ! Hurla Elycia en courant dans les bras du FullMetal.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! S'énerva Edward de rage et en sautant dans tous les coins de la pièce.

- Grand-frère, calme-toi, tu voix bien que tu lui fais peur.

- Désolé. Fit Elycia d'une petite voix.

- Tu as intérêt à être désolé ! Commenta Edward

Après une brève dispute entre Alphonse et Edward, une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce. Cette personne n'était autre que Sciezka :

- Elycia, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à l'école ! Déclara Sciezka surprise.

- Ben, oncle Roy a dit qu'il me ferait un mot d'excuse.

- TU SAIS Où EST LE COLONEL ? Demandèrent en chœur Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman.

- Oui.

- BEN, DIT LE NOUS ! Continuèrent les subalternes de Roy

- Il est dans ma poche.

Tous les adultes présents dans la pièce se retrouvèrent subitement au sol. Après une bonne demi-heure de silence, un certain alchimiste osa enfin briser le silence :

- NAN, MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ! Hurla Edward

- C'EST PAS DES CONNERIES ! IL EST VRAIMENT DANS MA POCHE !

- AH, OUI ! IL EST ARRIVE COMMENT DANS TA POCHE ?

- BEN, Il A…

- Elycia, ce n'est pas le moment de raconté des histoires. Fit Sciezka

- C'est pas des histoires ! Oncle Roy est vraiment dans ma poche. Regardez par vous-même ! Répondit Elycia en donnant son manteau à Edward.

Edward commença à fouiller dans les poches :

- Il n'y a rien, Elycia. Déclara Alphonse cinq minutes plus tard.

- Mais, je te jure grand-frère Alphonse, il était là.

- Elycia.

- Vous être méchant, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! Cria Elycia dont les larmes commençaient à coulé le long de ses joues.

- Elycia, attend ! Fit Alphonse en tendant le manteau que la jeune Hugues avait oublié.

Après un nouveau silence, Edward, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery et Sciezka repartirent travaillés.

IIIII

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la coure du QG, Alphonse s'approcha d'Elycia :

- Je ne veux pas te parler. Déclara Elycia toujours triste.

Alphonse ne répondit pas et se posa à côté d'Elycia :

- Oncle Roy, où es-tu passé ?

Juste après une bonne heure de silence, Elycia se mit à crier :

- Je sais, il a du glissé de ma poche quand je suis tombé !

IIIII

Milieu de l'après-midi, dans des caniveaux, non loin du QG de Central City, un petit porte-clefs assez mignon attendait patiemment qu'une certaine personne vienne le chercher.

_- Elycia, vient me cherché ! _

Alors qui pensait à Elycia, une goutte d'eau glissa sur le visage de Roy.

-_ Manquait plus que ça !_

IIIII

Non loin de la frontière de South, trois hommes discutaient dans une voiture :

- La princesse est enfin de retour

- moi qui pensais que l'on allait devoir passer plus de cinq ans dans cet horrible pays.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bon, je tiens à m'excuser du retard. Pardon !


	4. Chapter 4: l'aventure de Roy

Chapitre 4

Une fois que la pluie eut finie de tombé, le rat ressortit des égouts pour aller dans les rues de Central City. Il entra dans une poubelle et mangea les restes d'un plat sous les yeux écœuré de Roy. C'est alors qu'un « miaou » se fit entendre :

- _Il manquait plus que ça ! Après les égouts de Central et la vision du Fullmétal nu, je vais visiter le système digestif d'un chat…Oh ! Pauvre de moi ! Je suis trop beau pour finir comme ça !_ Déclara Roy en voyant un chat tigré roux et blanc.

De peur, le rat se mit à courir, le chat à ses trousses. Ce fut dans une ruelle que la course pour la vie et la mort se termina :

- _Ca y est…C'est la fin…Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais voulu faire avant de mourir_ ! _Comme dire à Hawkeye que je l'aime…Désoler, Riza d'avoir été si lâche ! J'aurais du vous le dire même-ci, on était au QG…_

IIIII

Non-loin, de la ruelle où Roy faisait son long monologue, un petit chien noir et blanc, répondant au doux nom de Black Hayate, cherchait le chemin du QG de Central City, quand, il entendit la voix du Colonel Mustang en danger. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il rassembla ses dernière force et partit à son secoure. Il entra dans la ruelle et vit le chat tenant quelque chose dans la gueule. Black Hayate sortit les crocs et le chat prit de panique recracha le rat et Roy. Par chance, le rat avait enfin laissé s'échappé son trésor : Roy en porte clef :

- _Bon maintenant mon aventure va continuer avec se_ _chien !_ Déclara Roy en ne reconnaissant pas Black Hayate.

De fatigue, le fidèle ami du lieutenant Hawkeye sombra dans le sommeil, non-loin de Roy. Ce fut à ce moment que Roy le connut. Il tenta de réveiller l'animal mais se fut vain.

IIIII

Une matinée magnifique était entrain de se lever sur Central City, quand un général entra dans le bureau des subalternes du colonel Roy Mustang :

- Mon général ! Firent en chœur les subalternes de Roy.

- Repos… Je suis venu car une chose une affaire importante a retenu mon attention… Comme vous le savez, le colonel Mustang a été déclaré officiellement mort… Le généralisme et moi-même avons convenu d'une date pour son enterrement… Il y aura lieu cet après-midi…

- Et pour le lieutenant Hawkeye ? Demanda Havoc

- Comme nous n'avons aucun moyen de la contactée, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que la cérémonie aura lieu sans elle… Donc vous devez trouver une autre personne pour le discoure… Je suis désolé.

Après ses mots, le général sortit laissant les soldats de Roy seul :

- Qui pourrait remplacer le lieutenant pour la cérémonie ? Personne à part elle ne connait mieux le colonel…

- Bon, je le ferais ! Qui pourraient refuser un discoure écrit par tant de beauté et de puissance ! Fit Armstrong en retirant sa veste pour montrer ses muscles.

Les hommes de Roy allaient répondre quand Edward arriva :

- Le FullMetal ! Hurlèrent en chœur la Team Mustang comme illumination.

- Quoi ? Répondit Edward surpris par cet accueil.

IIIII

Loin de Central City et d'Amestris, Riza Hawkeye se réveilla dans une grande immense chambre. Elle regarda la pièce surprise avant de voir la photographie d'une femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle allait prendre cette photo quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une dizaine de femmes entrèrent donc une particulièrement costaud attira l'attention de Riza :

-Princesse Elizabeth, le Comte Tsuge, souhaite diner avec vous…

- Hein ?

Riza allait dire quelques choses de plus, quand la femme l'entraina de force derrière le paravent. Riza tenta de se défendre mais l'effet de la drogue anesthésiante était encore là. Ne tenant pas de debout, Riza n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. La femme la déshabilla avant de la jeter dans l'eau chaude d'un bain. Alors que la femme était entrain de ranger la longue robe blanche que Riza portait, elle déclara :

- Dis-donc, princesse Elizabeth vous avez prit de la poitrine…

A ce fut à cause de cette remarque désobligeante que Riza manqua de ce noyer. Par chance la servante la rattrapa et la fit sortir de l'eau. C'est là qu'elle remarqua le tatouage de Riza, elle ordonna a toutes les servantes de sortir :

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas votre princesse. Déclara Riza voyant la tête surprise de la servante.

- Je l'avais deviné depuis, le premier moment où j'ai vus le Comte Tsuge vous ramenez… J'ai gardé le silence en espérant que vous étiez disposer à nous aidez… Voyez-vous, notre royaume est en guerre avec Crêta depuis des siècles… Notre roi avait enfin réussi à négociez un traité de paix…grâce à un mariage arranger avec Elizabeth et le futur Roi d'Aerugo, le prince Claudio…Mais voyez-vous, il y a une semaine, l'un des ami de mademoiselle Elizabeth lui a fait peur…En lui disant qu'elle allait épouser le plus beau crapaud de tous Aerugo… Paniqué Elizabeth a prit le train pour Amestris au lieu de celui d'Aerugo…Si, ce mariage n'est pas officialisé, l'alliance tombera à l'eau et tous les gens de ce pays mourut…

- Que faut-il que je face ? Demanda Riza en se laissant dominer par la tristesse de la servante.

- Faite-vous passer pour dame Elizabeth jusqu'à que nous la retrouvons…

- Mais…

- Je vous aiderai, je connais Elizabeth depuis sa tendre enfance…Et puis, je vous promets qu'Elizabeth sera retrouvée avant que ce mariage ne soit consommé…

- J'espère…Répondit Riza paniqué.

- Sinon, vous semblez être une femme très forte, je suis sur que vous trouvez des idées pour que ce mariage ne soit pas consommé…

En déclarant ses mots la servante habilla Riza pour le diner. Une fois vêtue et coiffé, Riza descendit déjeuner avec le Comte Tsuge :

- Princesse Elizabeth ! Déclara un homme en saluant Riza

Durant tout le diner, le Comte ne quitta pas des yeux la poitrine de Riza, ce qui avait don de l'énerver.

IIIIII

A Central City, la pluie commençait à tombé quand la tombe du colonel Roy Mustang fut mise dans la terre. Aucun des soldats n'auraient prononcé un mot. Même pas Edward. Ce fut le généralisme King Bradley qui clôtura la cérémonie en prononçant un discourt, qui mit la larme à l'œil à Alex Louis Armstrong. Après cette éprouvante, cérémonie tous les soldats se séparèrent. Edward et Alphonse avaient prit le chemin de l'hôtel quand ils virent debout sur les gardes corps d'une rivière, une femme blonde ressemblant beaucoup au lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle tenait dans ses mains une cigarette et marchait tel un chat sur poutre :

- Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Hurla Edward

La femme tourna la tête vers Edward avant de déclarer :

- Oh ! Un nain !

En entendant ce mot, Edward s'énerva. Alphonse rattrapa son frère avant que se dernier ne jette sur le lieutenant :

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ce moqua Riza.

- Pourquoi faite-vous ça ? Vous savez très bien que se mot l'énerve ! Intervenu Alphonse avant de voir que Riza avait disparut.

- Seul un crétin peut s'énerver en entendant le mot nain ! Chuchota Riza à l'oreille d'Edward avant de disparaitre a nouveau.

- Ed, comment le lieutenant peut-elle apparaitre et disparaitre en si peut de temps… Demanda Alphonse.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'ait pas le lieutenant ! Répondit Edward en regardant vers le toit d'une maison, tout en fouillant dans sa poche.

- C'est ça que tu cherches nabot ? Demanda la femme en montrant la montre d'alchimiste d'Etat d'Edward.

- Je vais l'exploser cette salope ! Hurla de rage Edward en frappant dans ses mains.

Edward fut monté sur le toit par une colonne de pierre. Il tenta de cogner la femme quand elle arrêta le coup :

- Sache que jamais personne ne m'a battu à chat ! Alors, chat c'est toi qui colle ! Déclara la femme en poussant Edward dans le vide juste avant de disparaitre.

Alphonse fit une transmutation pour rattraper son frère :

- On va au QG, il faut que je parle à Havoc et Breda ! Ordonna Edward

IIIIIIII

A SUIVRE


End file.
